Unexpected
by Salaces
Summary: Serie de sucesos inesperados -rayando lo absurdo- que obligarán a Rose y Scorpius a conocer lo peor del otro.
1. I Sobre la serpiente y el león

**I. SOBRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES: **_**está claro que tu debes estar en...Gryffindor!**_

Podría decirse que su código genético era 99% Ron Weasley y 1% Hermione Granger.

Y no sólo porque había heredado la marca pelirroja Weasley. Era testaruda y ruda, impulsiva y a veces absurda, como su padre. Por no añadir que _engullía_ todo lo comestibe.

Él estaba orgulloso de su hija porque creía que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. CREÍA.

Ambas, Hermione y Rose, sabían que lo único que compartían entre ellas –aparte de su profundo amor mutuo- era el incesante espíritu ávido de curiosidad. En el caso de su madre éste se enfocaba en los conocimientos, pero Rose...bueno, en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con libros.

De hecho, todos los actos de Rose estaban enfocados a triunfar en el Quiddich.

Con esto no quiere decir que la chica fuera un copia femenina de Ron; había muchas cosas que le diferenciaban de él, aunque la falta de tacto no era una de ellas.

Pero eso ya lo iremos descubriendo...de momento, situémonos en su primer año...Gran comedor...Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus ha sido llamado, y se está sentando en el taburete, delante de miles de miradas.

Harry le había revelado ése mismo día que podía hacer una pequeña sugerencia para acabar en Gryffindor...mas para Albus, las palabras más importantes que le había dicho su padre _"–llevas el nombre de Severus, el hombre más valiente que he conocido"_- eran las que en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que valían la pena:

"_No se es más valiente por estar en Gryffindor ni más malvado por acabar en la casa de las serpientes. Tampoco más inteligente por estar en Ravenclaw"_, pensó. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la casa en la que, según el criterio del sombrero, él fuera a estar más a gusto; en el fondo no se impartían enseñanzas distintas por pertenecer a una u otra casa, así que todo se debía reducir al simple hecho de agrupar a personas que, debido a sus principales motivaciones, iban a congeniar de forma más mágica entre ellas.

Por eso, cuando el sombrero gritó _"Gryffindor!"_ sin que Albus le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera, él se quedó atónito. Casi se había visto ya enfundado en corbata verde, siseando por los pasillos!

Fue recibido por los de su casa entre vítores, y unos primos y hermano orgullosos.

Tras unos cuantos alumnos más, le llegó el turno a su prima.

Rose se sentó en el taburete, sabiendo que no era tan inteligente para acabar en Ravenclaw –al contrario de lo que su padre creía- y sabiendo que Gryffindor era ya su casa.

-_Vaya, otro Weasley...si, eres igual que tu padre! Y... tienes una gran aspiración_ –la pelirroja sonrió, pensando en el Quiddich y esperando que el sombrero gritase por fin el nombre de su casa- _veamos...si, tu debes estar en indudablemente en...Slytherin!_

Rose se quedó congelada. Tanto, que hasta su sonrisa previa a la catastrófica noticia se había quedado ahí, impresa en su faz, congelada.

La boca de James se había abierto tanto que un elefante podría bailar la macarena ahí dentro sin problemas.

Ella tardó unos segundos en bajar del taburete, y luego se quedó descolocada al no saber a dónde dirigirse. Quería irse de allí corriendo, pero por algún extraño motivo sus neuronas no acababan de conectarse bien:

"_Oye, cuerpo! Sal corriendo, YA!"_ diría la neurona número1.

"_No lo intentes, neurona 1, no te oye."_ Diría su compañera, la número 2.

"Si que os oigo, cerebritos! Pero Rose no me hace caso ni a mi!"

"_Menos mal_ –diría la nuerona 1- _Albus viene hacia aquí"_

"_Si, _-diría el cuerpo- _con un poco de suerte me sube a caballito y así no tendré que arrastrar a ésta petarda hasta su mesa."_

Bien, vista la posible conversación entre mente y cuerpo de Rose –la hija de Granger, con sólo dos neuronas?- pasemos a relatar cómo Albus supo reaccionar y llevarse de allí a su prima, hasta sentarla en la mesa de Slytherin:

-No me dejes aquí –logró articular débilmente Rose.

-Me quedaré contigo, no te preocupes –anunció su primo, sujetándole la mano, mientras otros alumnos desfilaban por la clasificación.

-Mira, ahí va Malfoy –escucharon decir entonces a James, juguetón- no hace falta que pase por el sombrero, su rubio pollo le delata –dijo, al más puro estilo James Potter, su abuelo- ¡A Slytherin! –añadió, imitando al sombrero.

Lo hizo para calmar los nervios y romper la tensión creada, pero sólo consiguió que Rose se sintiera aludida y odió a su primo, odió a Malfoy porque iba a estar en la misma casa que ella, pero por encima de todos, se odió a si misma.

Las carcajadas resonaron en los oídos de Scorpius, que se sentó resignado esperando su sentencia de serpiente. Siempre había luchado por lo que creía: que él no era aquello definido por las palabras "Malfoy" y "Slytherin", y así acostumbraba a enfrentarse a los prejuicios, aunque con esa actitud de osadía avergonzara en muchas ocasiones a sus padres.

_-Veamos Malfoy...vaya! Qué extraña situación! Pero no hay ninguna duda...–_exclamó el Sombrero- _está claro que tu debes estar en...Gryffindor!_

La sala se hizo silencio de nuevo. Tan solo aplaudieron algunos profesores, mientras Scorpius bajaba del taburete, satisfecho de poder demostrar desde el primer día quién era y quién no era.

Encantada, mi nombre es Lia! Soy nueva en todo esto, así que necesito críticas!

Llevo algún tiempo leyendo, pero es mi primera historia y no soy para nada una entendida en el tema de Howarts ni sus personajes...por eso mismo quiero compartir con vosotros mi punto de vista, espero que disfrutéis!

Saludos!


	2. II Sobre la apuesta de Rose

**II. SOBRE LA APUESTA DE ROSE: lo haré, de aquí a 5 años.**

Rose enfermó, porque ni comía ni dormía. Había recibido inmediatamente una carta de sus padres, apoyándola, pero estaba segura de que la había escrito su madre mientras su Ron daba puñetazos en la mesa, rojo de rabia.

"_No hay ninguna bruja ni mago que se haya vuelto malo que no haya sido de Slytherin." _Ron lo había dicho en su primer año en Howarts, y ella lo sabía. Aún resonaba en sus oídos cómo su padre le había animado días antes a ser sorteada en Gryffindor.

Albus lograba subirle la moral cada vez que le hablaba con firmeza sobre su concepción de las casas, pero a ella eso no le consolaba. No quitaba el hecho de que estaba en Slytherin.

Pero gracias quizá a ése 1% de Granger, al trimestre se dio cuenta de que no ganaba nada enfurruñándose consigo misma. Así que hizo lo más Rose Weasley que podía haber hecho: presentarse a las pruebas de Quiddich del equipo de las serpientes.

Todos los Slytherin presentes en el campo se rieron de ella cuando apareció equipada para volar:

-Una Weasley en el equipo?

-Tu pelo rojo nuclear nos despistaría, niñata.

-Pero si no mides ni medio metro!

-Escuchadme- dijo ella, sabiendo cómo manejar la situación...pura cualidad de los Slytherins- Voy a hacer la prueba, tanto si os gusta como si no. Como mucho, os echaréis unas risas a mi costa –añadió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Todos la miraron, pensativos y divertidos. Y ella, satisfecha y segura, se dirigió esta vez al capitán Narius Shedel:

-Nos podemos apostar lo que sea a que me acabas aceptando en el equipo, Shedel.

Él sonrió cínicamente, y los presentes lanzaron varios "uuu", "uuu, qué miedoooo" entre risas. Por un extraño motivo, Rose sintió que se podía adaptar a la situación...así que se mantuvo firme, a la espera de una respuesta.

Shedel la miró con astucia y picardía, y con un gesto altivo le indicó a la pelirroja que montara en la escoba. Luego voló hacia ella y le susurró algo al oído. Ella asintió, desafiante, y la prueba dio comienzo.

Su padre y su tía le habían enseñado a moverse en los aros, e incluso había competido contra Harry como buscadora. Lo llevaba en la sangre, y practicaba cada día en la madriguera desde que tenía uso de razón.

Inevitablemente les dejó a todos sin habla con sus jugadas.

-De acuerdo –reconoció Shedel- lo haré. Pero no este año, ni al siguiente. En mi séptimo año...tu quinto.

El equipo miró a su capitán, desconcertado.

-Eso quiere decir que he ganado la puesta; estoy dentro. –afirmó, (no preguntó) una orgullosa Rose, disfrutando de las caras estupefactas de todos los Slytherins.

Capítulo necesario para poner las cosas en su lugar...

Críticas por favor!

Saludos!


	3. III: Sobre el mejor amigo de su amigo

**III. SOBRE EL MEJOR AMIGO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO: en una jaula con orangutanes**

-Hola, soy Albus Potter–dijo, alborotando su cabello con una mano- Scorpius Malfoy, verdad?

El rubio se quedó anonadado. Porque no sólo recibía el desprecio de los Gryffindor, sino también el de los Slytherin...así que no esperaba ningún cercamiento por parte de nadie, no al menos hasta que digirieran el asunto.

-Encantado –dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como respuesta a la pregunta del chico de ojos verdes.

Se hizo el silencio, hasta que Scorpius, demasiado curioso y osado, preguntó:

-Por qué me has saludado? Y sabes a qué me refiero –añadió, a ver el interrogante del chico.

-Err...creo que lo de las casas no es más que un convenio...y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer nuestros padres. Supongo que por eso; bueno, por eso y porque te has sentado sobre mi pergamino –agregó, risueño.

Scorpius se levantó como activado como un resorte, y le tendió enseguida el pedacito de papel arrugado.

-Lo lamento...

-No importa! –exclamó Albus, mostrándole el contenido del pergamino- tan solo es un dibujo que mi prima me ha pasado en clase de Pociones.

Scorpius estalló a carcajadas, y Albus le siguió. La verdad es que Rose había caricaturizado al profesor con mucha gracia.

Así, entre risas, empezó lo que se convirtió en poco tiempo en una amistad leal. De león a león, de Potter a Malfoy... pero sobretodo, simplemente de Al a Scor.

Por su parte, la pelirroja prácticamente se había hecho con el equipo de Quiddich. No se llevaba mal con las serpientes, pero prefería estar con su primo.

Su primo (en singular).

El resto de su familia la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese saludarlos en lengua parsel.

Por eso, Rose prefería mostrarse arisca y a la defensiva; y sumando esto al hecho de que ya de por si la chica era bruta, brutísima como su padre...pues no nos debe extrañar que el primer encontronazo con el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo fuese algo...tenso.

-Hola –saludó él, nervioso pero con valentía. Albus le había dicho lo difícil que era Rose, pero él encontraba injusto tener que resignarse a conocerla únicamente a través de lo que le contaba Albus sobre ella...y ya llevaban un año así.

Rose, que estaba todavía recogiendo pergaminos, tintero y pluma, tardó unos segundos en prestar atención a la desconocida voz que le había saludado.

Al levantar el rostro por fin y toparse con una faz rodeada de pelo rubio dio tal respingo que derramó el tintero. Así como se esparcía el líquido negro por el suelo, lo hacía el rencor y odio por el corazón de la chica. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque estaba ocupando un lugar en Gryffindor que como Malfoy, no le pertocaba en absoluto.

Él, ignorante del remolino emocional de la chica se agachó ágilmente para impedir que el tintero siguiera derramando tinta y se lo tendió acompañado de una sonrisa tibia y éstas palabras:

-Vaya, no quería asustarte...es justo que te de mi tintero, te lo regalo, a cambio del destrozo. No quiero que dejes de hacer tus dibujos...-se atrevió a añadir, consciente de que Rose no sabía que él le pedía a Albus que se los enseñara; y muy consciente también de la bronca que se iba a llevar por parte de su amigo.

-Justo...JUSTO...? TÚ QUÉ SABRÁS LO QUE ES JUSTO, MALDITO MALFOY!

Y ahí la tenemos. Una Rose roja de rabia, estallando y despotricando mientras bufa y gesticula exageradamente.

Y ahí lo tenemos. Un rubio estupefacto que piensa que si en ese momento la metieran en una jaula con orangutanes, la chica daría el pego y no desentonaría para nada.

Qué os parece? Los dos anteriores eran introductorios pero necesarios...ahora empieza lo bueno! (os gusta?) Por eso he subido los tres de golpe.

Saludos!


	4. IV: Sobre Titanes contra poesía

**.**

**.  
**

**IV. SOBRE TITANES CONTRA POESÍA: John Keats.**

**.**

**.  
**

Pese a ser un valiente león, una semana tardó el rubio en volver a armarse de valor -auto convenciéndose de que la de ella había sido una reacción normal, después de todo- para intentar un nuevo acercamiento.

Albus se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta de la Biblioteca, cerca de Pience por si las cosas se ponían feas...mientras veía al rubio acercarse a Rose.

El chico había decidido hablarle por la espalda; sabía que si iba de frente ella se retiraría con inmediatamente de su camino, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Pero esperó unos segundos –entre risas- a que la pelirroja acabase de devorar clandestinamente la magdalena de frambuesa que escondía bajo la mesa, antes de atacar con un:

-Hola –notó cómo Rose daba un saltito en su asiento. Scorpius soltó una leve risa por el efecto que de nuevo había causado en la chica, y recordando los hechos de la anterior ocasión, envalentonado, se acercó un poco más a su oreja y le susurró, atrevido:

-Menos mal que esta vez no sostienes ningún tintero.

Ella, herida en su orgullo, se levantó y agarró al chico por la corbata, arrastrándolo a la sección más alejada y solitaria de la biblioteca, con la intención, quizá, de lanzarle un cruciatus sin armar demasiado escándalo...

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi, indigno Malfoy!

-No te das cuenta de que eso es discriminación? –contestó, ofendido. Tenía estas frases preparadas- la misma discriminación por la que tu condenas a mis antepasados. Pero se trata de mi, no de mi apellido.

-De ti? De Scorpius, verdad? Te llamas así. –dijo ella, con voz demasiado dulzona...

-Exacto – contestó, un poco confuso...ya está? Había amansado a la fiera? Así de fácil?

-PUES NO SÉ QUÉ ES PEOR! –estalló ella, echando fuego por la mirada.

Él, desconcertado sólo logro articular un pasmado "qué..?"

-Eso, descolorido! Lo que digo! No sé qué es peor, si "Malfoy" o "Scorpius Hyperion" –pronunció los nombres con un retintín insoportable que erizó el vello del Gryffindor.

A continuación Rose hizo una pausa para respirar, y al más puro estilo Hermione Granger pero con la tosquedad y poca elegancia de su padre, recitó:

-Scorpius, del latín escorpión...AGUIJÓN VENENOSO! –exclamó de repente, señalándole con el dedo- e Hyperion, uno de los doce titanes DERROCADOS, desterrados, vencidos por los dioses del Olimpo! Perdedores! Rechazados!

Con cada una de éstas últimas palabras, Rose había golpeado el pecho del chico con el mismo dedo que antes había levantado para acusarle. Triunfante, pensó que esa metáfora bastaría para dejarle claro al rubio qué pensaba de él.

Pero Scorpius, que había ido retrocediendo con cada golpe, reaccionó e interceptó la mano de la chica manteniéndola entre ellos, a la vez que replicaba:

-Te olvidas, o quizá ignoras...que Hyperion es también el nombre de la luna de Saturno... y el de un poema de John Keats.

Lo dijo con sencillez y la mirada perdida, sin ningún tipo de intención que no fuera la de informar. Pero si Rose hubiera prestado más atención al chico y menos a sus ganas de ahorcarlo allí mismo, se hubiera percatado del leve deje de melancolía en la voz de Scorpius.

Entonces, gracias al contacto que aún mantenía su mano cernida a la muñeca de la chica, él se dio cuenta de que Rose temblaba, e inmediatamente volvió a fijar su vista en las dos orbes verdes que le miraban entrecerradas.

-Las cosas no son blancas o negras, Rose Weasley...sí, tengo nombre de titán y escorpión, pero si eso es lo único que quieres ver de mi...te estás perdiendo otros significados que ni imaginas. Y todo por tu inútil prejuicio que, al contrario de lo que puedas creer, no te protege en absoluto; al contrario, te hace vulnerable y antipática.

Acto seguido deshizo el contacto con la pelirroja y dio media vuelta, decepcionado y enfadado.

Albus vio aparecer primero a su amigo, que desde luego no se estaba ocupando de esconder su enfado, pues iba golpeando con enojo cada objeto que se le cruzaba en el camino. Luego vio a su prima, que le fulminó con la mirada desde la lejanía, roja de ira y vergüenza. Luego le sacó la lengua.

"_Uf...esto va a ser duro y encima voy a recibir por partida doble...COMBO!"_ Pensó Albus, agitándose el pelo con resignación.

.

.

.

Saludos!


	5. V: Sobre dulces pelirrojas

**.**

**.**

**V. SOBRE "DULCES" PELIRROJAS: _en Howarts no hay palomas_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
_

-Ánimo Rose! –gritó Lia, al ver que la chica se desmoralizaba por el punto que Norran, de Gryffindor, había anotado en el aro.

Estaba ya en tercer año y Rose seguía siendo la misma chica torpe y fría para con los demás. Por eso tardó tanto en entablar una amistad real con alguien; Lia Rodin, una chica de raza negra cuyo objetivo era llegar a ser una gran política para acabar con las corrupciones y discriminaciones de raza. Para Rose era un alivio, pues eso evidenciaba que no todos los Slytherins ansían el éxito económico o social, sino también el personal. O como en su caso, el deportivo.

Rose era la mejor –y más pequeña- del equipo, sin duda, pero jugaban de forma demasiado individual y eso los retrasaba. Ella, que gracias a sus maestros Harry, Ginny y Ron entendía que era necesaria la cooperación, intentaba enseñárselo a sus compañeros, pero era inútil. Llevaban demasiados años jugando al sucio estilo de Shedel.

Iban perdiendo por 50 puntos. 50! Necesitaban tomar medidas drásticas, aunque eso implicase jugar bruto.

Shedel le dirigió una mirada mordaz a la pelirroja, y ella entendió que la hora del plan B había llegado. A por todas.

[...]

Efectos? Ganaron el partido. Por 5 puntos, pero ganaron.

Consecuencias? Dos Gryffindors en la enfermería.

Balance? Negativo, por un lado: habían jugado demasiado fuerte y Rose lo sabía. Positivo: había sido ella misma quien había derrumbado de su escoba al idiota de Malfoy. YEAAHH!

Pero eso también trajo consecuencias...: estaban celebrando la victoria de su casa cuando Albus le comentó, aún enfurruñado, que debería al menos enviar a Scorpius algo para que se entretuviese; después de todo, estaba en la enfermería por su culpa.

Los remordimientos carcomieron a Rose. No estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco quería disculparse, así que le contestó sonriente a su primo que enseguida le enviaría algo al rubio para su distracción y entretenimiento.

Y así lo hizo. Envió a una Shanaa Thompson muy escotada!

[...]

Rose seguía bebiendo y bailando cuando a los veinte minutos recibió una lechuza. Antes de que pudiera leer el pergamino, Sheila se le abalanzó:

-Mentirosa! Me echó a patadas de allí!

-A patadas? –inquirió Rose, restando importancia al estado de angustia de Sheila- vaya, pero si yo creía que no podía ni caminar...Merlín, debería haberle golpeado más fuerte –añadió esto último en un susurro reflexivo.

-Weasley, esta me la pagas! –amenazó, siseando las palabras con tranquilidad.

Shanaa era una Slytherin rubia y coqueta que no atendía a nada más que no fuera su lívido, pero era una serpiente y por tanto astuta al fin y al cabo, por lo que Rose decidió andarse con ojo en un futuro.

Una vez Shanaa se hubo marchado, Rose desenvolvió delicadeza el pergamino que traía conigo su lechuza consigo, y leyó:

.

"_Ya que te prestas, debes saber que las prefiero pelirrojas y dulces, Weasley. Así que mándame a tu prima Lily o algo similar, como Roxanne."_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_.  
_

Convirtió sus manos en puños, arrugando el pergamino. Sin importarle dejar atrás su fiesta, se dirigió a paso rápido a la enfermería, con una sonrisa maliciosa de serpiente en la faz.

-Sí –interceptó él, llamando la atención de Rose, que le buscaba descorriendo abruptamente las cortinas de las camillas- dije pelirrojas, como tú...pero también especifiqué _dulces_ –remarcó esta última palabra con tono meloso para mojarse después el labio inferior con la lengua- así que mucho me temo que no cumples todos los requisitos.

Ella ni si quiera se molestó en dirigirse a él, sino que envainó su varita despacio, disfrutando cómo la expresión lasciva del chico se volvía en una de alerta.

-Qué...? Baja eso, Weasley –la enfrentó, tajante.

-No puedes pretender pincharme y que luego me quede de brazos cruzados –le acusó, como si hablara con un niño pequeño; pequeño y odioso.

-No hace falta que te pinche; eres desagradable y agresiva conmigo por naturaleza.

Ella, sabiendo que no tenía ni quería tener respuesta para eso, dio por zanjada la conversación con un encantamiento _"...Muffiatto daxis"_ que susurrado de sus labios, no sonó para nada peligroso.

Cuando Scorpius fue a preguntarle qué narices le había hecho, se encontró gesticulando sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

Rose rió musicalmente, y esta vez sí se acercó al chico, con premeditada parsimonia.

Él tenía una expresión fiera en su rostro pálido. Rose podía entender a través de sus orbes grises lo que en ese momento Malfoy le estaba gritando con el alma.

-Cómo dices? –pregunto ella, angelical- No te he oído bien. –añadió, más inocente aún si cabe.

-A partir de ahora no podrás dirigirte hacia mi persona –explicó ella, ahora seria- yo haré lo propio, y dudo mucho que tengas algún inconveniente...lo tienes? –añadió con sorna.

Él no pudo más que mirarla en silencio, ofendido y herido en su orgullo de león.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –finalizó ella, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando notó un impacto en su cabeza, como el de una caca de paloma _"Imposible!"_ Pensó ella _"en Howarts no hay palomas"._ Así que se llevó la mano a su enmarañada cabellera mientras escuchaba un sonido sofocado a sus espaldas, como el de un animalito.

La caca de paloma? Un pedazo de pergamino hecho pelota.

El sonido del animalito? La risa amortiguada (por el hechizo _Muffiatto_) de Malfoy.

Simulando calma, Rose lanzó la nota al suelo con desprecio, dejándole claro al rubio que no iba a seguirle más el juego ni leer ninguna de sus estúpidas notas.

Antes de irse le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, y pudo ver cómo éste se acariciaba el brazo, seguramente dolorido por haber hecho el esfuerzo de lanzarle el papel.

.

.

* * *

Cómo lo veis? Os gusta?

El hechizo me lo he inventado...muffiato es para silenciar lugares, cierto? le añadí dixis para diferenciarlo...en este caso silencia a la persona.

Puede que incluso exista ya un encantamiento para esto, pido disculpas por mi incultura mágica!

Saludos!


	6. VI: Sobre pergaminos nocturnos

.

**.**

**VI. SOBRE PERGAMINOS NOCTURNOS: ****_Creía que eran grises, como el cielo que anuncia tormenta..._**

_._

_._

_.  
_

Habíamos dicho que Rose era curiosa. Muy curiosa. Así que no nos ha de extrañar que la muy perversa hubiera lanzado el papel fuera del alcance de la vista de Malfoy (justo a los pies de su cama), para luego volver a las 4 de la mañana a buscarlo. Pese a la capa de invisibilidad -que cuando quería cogía "prestada" a su primo Albus-, hemos de recordar también que la chica era un tanto torpe y manazas, como su padre...Así que ahí lo tenemos:

Rose entrando de puntillas, con nocturnidad y alevosía...agachándose para recoger el papel, y arrojando en ese movimiento el jarrón con líquido que hay sobre la mesita de Scorpius.

Scorpius despertándose abruptamente.

Rose golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano, susurrando _"serás patosa!"_

Scorpius alzando la varita y lanzando con fuerza un _"Sal de tu escondite"._

Rose inmóvil.

Scorpius incorporándose con un _"Sé que estás ahí"._

Rose inmóvil.

Scorpius avanzando peligrosamente hacia los pies de la cama.

Rose inmóvil.

Scorpius topando con un bulto invisible bajo sus pies.

Rose, inmóvil.

Scorpius perdiendo el equilibrio y precipitándose al vacío.

Rose maldiciendo a toda la estirpe del rubio.

Scorpius agitando los brazos de forma extremadamente ridícula mientras cae.

Rose rodando por el suelo.

Scorpius rodando por el suelo.

Rose sobre Scorpius.

Scorpius bajo Rose.

Ella, atrapada in fraganti, mira al rubio...lo tiene apenas a un palmo de distancia; observándola con sus dos orbes grises que le devuelven la mirada cautelosos. Se ha visto descubierta y experimenta con horror como una ola de fuego y adrenalina se extiende por su cuerpo.

Él, sabiendo que es inútil hablarle a la pelirroja, decide colocarse sobre ella con un movimiento ágil y veloz. Pero subestimó la fuerza y reflejos de Rose, que ahora intenta luchar por mantenerse arriba...hasta que nota con espanto que debido a la fricción, toda su sangre se ha agolpado en su vientre. Deja de resistirse (ya que en ese momento toda la energía de su cuerpo estaba profundamente concentrada en convertirla en un tomate con patas) y entonces el rubio toma posesión de la situación. Desde arriba puede ver los bucles rojos bañados por la luz de la luna, y sinte, al igual que Rose, una extraña tensión corporal, como si algo del otro les estuviera llamando a gritos.

Scorpius opta por comunicarse con lenguaje corporal: para seguir reteniéndole y negarle cualquier vía de escape a su presa, junta ambas muñecas de Rose para atraparlas con una sola mano y con la otra la señala duramente para después señalar los pies de su cama.

Rose capta perfectamente el _"qué haces tú aquí, bajo mi cama?"_ pero se dedica a pinchar al rubio haciéndose la tonta.

-Cómo dices, Malfoy? No te escucho bien –el chico rueda los ojos- suéltame ahora mismo o...

Rose no pude completar la frase, al ver que el rubio ha levantado rápidamente la cabeza y se ha encogido de hombros, ejemplificando un inconfundible _"o qué, Weasley?" _mientras la mira impasible.

-o...o...-_"mierda, di algo terrible, Rose! Y no sueltes el típico e inofensivo: o te arrepentirás"- _o...o te...o te teñiré el pelo de...de azul! –completa, gracias al color que esta contemplando en ese momento: debido a la cercanía, puede apreciar el celeste furioso de los ojos de Malfoy. _"Un momento. Celeste"?_ Se sorprende _"Creía que eran grises, como el cielo que anuncia tormenta..."_

El chico suelta una carcajada silenciosa –por efectos del hechizo- y de repente le dirige una mirada muy seria.

-Ahora además de odioso eres bipolar? –inquiere, ofendida. No debía tomarse sus amenazas a la ligera...por ridículas que sonasen.

Rose no obtiene respuesta, y aún sabiendo que se debe al hechizo que ella misma había conjurado, se sinte incómoda, nadando entre el silencio y ésos ojos...azules.

Como portadora de la genética de su padre, le hace honor a su apellido y se convierte en una Rose roja, además de pelirroja. Scorpius lo nota y se sinte violento de nuevo, al pensar que esta a tan solo unos centímetros de sus clavículas, que se mueven al compás de la agitada respiración de Rose.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada –lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerla sentir siempre así de...miserable- y Scorpius...Scorpius la suelta de repente, sin más.

Tan bruscamente como la libera de sus manos, se libera también de la presencia de la chica girando el rostro y creando unos cuantos metros de espacio entre ellos, con paso torpe.

En ese momento Rose se da cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, que esta temblando y ardiendo. La segunda, que no tiene el pergamino; y por último...que segundos antes de que el chico la soltara ella...bueno, ella le había lanzado el prometido conjuro –eso sí, sin pronunciarlo- y en unas horas el chico ya no sería Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy "a secas", sino...bueno, Scorpius Hyperion "Peliazul" Malfoy.

La idea la hace sonreír con maldad, y absorta como esta, no se da cuenta de que tiene al rubio –rubio por ahora...hehe!- otra vez delante –pero esta vez de pie, no sobre ella. Él se limita a tenderle el pergamino, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana_. "El pergamino"_ piensa Rose, alarmada. _"Debería aceptarlo?...y qué tan interesante tiene la ventana, a ver?" _

Tras unos segundos en los que la chica no hace amago alguno de moverse, Scorpius suelta un bufido y, desmenuzando el pergamino en mil pedazos –con rabia y agotamiento- se dirige a su camilla y corre violentamente las cortinas.

Rose, haciendo el menos ruido posible, recoge los pedazos y se dispone a salir de allí a hurtadillas, siendo perfectamente consciente de que el chico había interpuesto las cortinas entre ellos para permitirle llevarse el papel sin sentirse rebajada por hacerlo deante de él. Al recapacitar sobre eso, Rose vulve a arrojar los papelitos, confundida y enfadada; ya no sabe ni lo que quiere.

Lo único que la consuela mientras se adentra con sigilio por los desiertos pasillos hacia las mazmorras... es pensar en cierto color que va a lucir el futuro no-rubio mañana...

-MALDITO COLOR! –exclama repentinamente, agitada...ante la evocadora imagen que se le aparece, asociada al reciente descubrimiento que acaba de hacer- Y MALDITOS OJOS! Y MALDITO MALFOY!

.

.

* * *

No he tenido tiempo para revisarlo; siento si hay errores o está mal explicado. También he cambiado el tiempo, estoy en período de experimentación, jeje.

Gracias por los consejos Silvia! A partir de ahora los seguiré =) En el siguiente capi veremos a un Scorpius con pelo azul, a conjunto con sus ojos...

Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión: esta historieta la he pensado como conversaciones y choques entre Scor y Rose, pero no sé si debería añadir protagonismo a Albus, e incluso aparejarlo con alguien...no lo he hecho antes porque de esta forma será muy fácil que la historia se me vaya de las manos. Pero si os resulta sosa o aburrida, podría intentar incluirlo: os parece o no?

Saludos!


End file.
